First Day Of My New Life
by Poisonchik88
Summary: It's Hermione's Wedding, she's just hoping the groom doesn't bail like last time. Sequel to a Fool's Apology Reposted.


A/n: Some of the speeches and stuff belong to various websites and to a Soap Opera called Days of Our Lives.

Bill glanced at himself in the mirror . His green dress robes fit him just right and didn't clash with his copper colored hair , which at the moment was tied up nicely with a black lace ribbon his only sister had given him as a gift.

The first time he was about to get married he was feeling nervous and unsure if what he was doing was right. This time around he was still nervous but he was as sure as he was of his own name.

"Are you sure you want to do this you could still run out like last time" Fred or was it George teased him as gave his bow tie a flick.

"I'm positive" Bill said with a affirmative nod before locking his brother in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

"Good since I hate getting dressed up for nothing." Ron said as he entered the room with seven champagne glasses on a tray.

"You didn't even want to get dressed up for your own wedding Ron." Harry teased giving his bestfriend a light shove after he passed out all the glasses.

"At least I didn't have to run to the loo to threw up eighty times." Ron countered smirking at Harry as he turned a slight shade of pink.

"Your weren't suppose to say anything." Harry mumbled looking at the floor.

"Cheer up mate , I was so nervous I could hardly speak." Neville said giving Harry a slight pat on the back.

"Ready guys we have a wedding to go to." Bill said , eager to get the show on the road as Hermione would say.

Before they could walk out the door Bill grabbed Harry's arm.

"You okay ?" Bill asked giving Harry a once over.

"Yeah fine" Harry said looking at Bill as if he had just grown another head.

Bill nodded and let him walk out the room. Silently counting down in his head.

"Actually. There was one thing i wanted to say." Bill fixed Harry with that knowing smile that annoyed him to no end.

"Just treat her right and don t break her heart or me and Ron will show you what its like to be a death eater" Harry said with a slight fire in his eyes.

"I will I promise" Bill whispered as they walked out the door.

Bills breath caught his throat as he looked at her as she walked down the aisle. She looked like the Angel of grace and beauty herself. Her dress hugged her every curve , the slight bump in her stomach were she carried the best gift of all was visible to everyone's eyes as she glided down the aisle.

Bill saw Hermione's parents sitting at the cream colored table in the far corner. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing as she watched her only daughter stroll down the aisle. Her father's chest was puffed with proud like some kind of exotic bird as she walked with her . He stopped kissed and kissed her cheek when she got closer to the minister and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and hug him back tightly. Mr. Granger held out his daughter hands and gentle placed it in Bills , a way of saying that Bill had his blessing to marry his daughter.

Bill was tempted to his her right than and there was she smiled at him , with that smile that was reserved just for him. His grew when she unconsciously rubbed her swelling tummy.

"Ready to be a Weasley?" He whispered to her as they turned to face the minister.

"I couldn't be more ready." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze

"I understand that you have each written your own vows ?"

"Yes" The both answered at once

"Who would like to go first"

"I would" Bill answered before Hermione could , he had this vow planned out from the moment he asked her to marry him on their moonlight broom ride.

Bill cleared his throat and looked this his beautiful bride to be.

"Hermione, I know it's taken us a long time to get here. Sure, you thought at times that we wouldn't, I know I've had my doubts. I never thought I could have somebody in my life that could make me so happy, make me feel so nice. You know how hard it is for me to tell people how I feel about them, especially the people I care about. But today, in front of all these people, I have no problem telling you that I love you. I want you to know that and them to know it too. Like the archbishop said, I know our life is not going to be just sunshine and roses from her on end. I want you to know I am going to try my hardest to keep our love alive, cause we have something special here, worth fighting for. I love you Hermione" .

Hermione had tears coursing down her cheeks as she faced her soon to be husband and held his hand tightly in hers.

"I guess I, uh, fell in love with you the first time I saw you, but it has taken me all this time to realize that what I felt then is nothing compared to what I am feeling right now. Remember what we said to each other in your backyard , "True love is the gift that God hath given to man alone beneath the heavens, the silver link, the silver tie, which heart to heart and mind to mind and body and soul combined." Hermione said blushing as she stumbled though a few parts.

Hermione and Bill were announced Husband in wife in front of hundreds of people that sunny afternoon and all of them were touched by the love this couple shared.

Now as Bill and Hermione were sharing there first dance as husband and wife and loud clinging sound went off in the right corner. He chuckled a bit when he noticed Harry and Ron standing on a table with there glass held high and arms slung over each others shoulders.

"Excuse me. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Hermione and Bill a happy half hour anniversary?" A sound of laughter was shared at his expense for running away at his own wedding. Applause was only going on somewheres but he couldn't tell where. I would like to say thank you to Mr. Granger Mrs. Granger for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, my gratitude to Mr.Weasley Mrs. Weasley for all of your support and all that you've done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. And finally, thank you, Bill for making such a good choice for the best man or should I say best mans" Harry turned to smile at Ron but ended but glaring down at his wife as she smacked him on the rear end with a dinner napkin.

"This morning when Bill and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked "Is everything okay?" I don't mind telling you that I was taken aback by this. In all the years that I've known him, that's the first time he's expressed any interest in my well-being. Oh sure, he's talked to me before, but it's usually, "Pass the chips", or "Don't stand in front of the TV", or "Did you pick up the beer?" This morning he wanted to know if I'm okay. I blame for this sudden surge in sentimentality. Now is caring, he's generous, he's sensitive. I don't even know him anymore. has changed my dear friend and brother Actually, I should thank you . You've done in 16 months, what I couldn't do in 19 years."

Harry and Ron chorused to together obviously they had rehearsed that speech but she didn't care Hermione loved it anyway and she loved them.

"I love you. Not just for who you are but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you. Not only for what you've done with your life...but for what your doing to mine" Bill whispered in her ear before claming her mouth with his own.

Today was the perfect day and he never felt happier in his entire existence.

Well what do you think .. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.

(See that little blue button thats says review click it please !)


End file.
